walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Build
Build 2.8 BETA 4 oct 2016 2.8 BETA Patch Notes Update 2.8 has just been submitted to the Beta community and should be showing up soon. Here's what you beta testers can expect to see in the next couple of hours: Main Update Notes Collections Collect combinations of specific characters, weapons, and items for great rewards Your collections can be found in the Museum town building, near your town hall You’ll receive retroactive credit for items in your inventory when the feature unlocks There’s no need to build or upgrade your museum - it comes fully equipped Specialist Skill: Guardian When a character with Guardian gets a critical hit, their lowest health ally is protected This protective effect completely negates the next attack that hits the protected character Other Updates Unique weapons on characters like Shiva and Romanov can now be upgraded in the Armory The look and feel of the team edit and roster screens has undergone a significant update A variety of gameplay hints and tips are now displayed on the game’s loading screen An information button is now available on characters on sale in the Supply Depot screen The first time player experience has been revamped to be smoother and more exciting Language support has been added throughout the game for Traditional Chinese Bug Fixes Fixed the Command specialist skill sometimes being used incorrectly by the AI Fixed the Execution specialist skill sometimes executing a character with over 20% HP Fixed Impair from Neutralize not being removed by rushes which remove Impair effects Fixed Double Attack on weapons being incorrectly set to 100% rather than 150% damage Fixed Bleeding effects from adrenaline rushes and weapons not stacking as intended Fixed teams losing automatically when reviving a character with a walker standing over them Fixed Salvage Token use not being correctly counted towards completing daily missions Fixed uncollected resources sometimes being lost when upgrading a collector building Fixed players being able to start the same research at two armories at the same time Fixed two bonus indicators being shown in war battles when only one stronghold is held Fixed success rate being shown with the wrong value on the scavenger supplies screen Fixed crafting timers not refreshing actively while the user is still in the armory screens Fixed the autofill option in the team edit screen sometimes equipping invalid weapons Fixed the health bars for walkers at the top of the field sometimes being off the screen Fixed skip timer cost incorrectly showing as free when queuing crafting beyond the time limit Fixed scavenger team characters rarely becoming stuck during the realm migration process Fixed a rare case where players could get stuck with a half-completed building conversion Fixed a variety of visual issues with UI layout, behavior, and text throughout the game Fixed various incorrect or missing translations and layout issues in non-english languages Fixed several cases where the player could become stuck in a loop during tutorials Fixed a numerous crashes, lock-ups, and infinite loading scenarios in various places Known Issues In some cases, a critical hit may deal 0 damage instead of automatically killing a walker New Bugs Zombies act if they own a a yellow lv 3 bad ass absolute defense weapon. Meaning they negate / Block damage 40-60% of the times, even head shots from adrenaline rush. When you go in your bag of item, when you face the zombie above, your stuck in the bag, you can only get out by using fast forward button. https://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?15024-2-8-Known-Issues Forum https://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?15003-Concern-with-Collections/page2 Build 2.7 (Current update) 19 July 2016 19 July 2016 Retroactive prestige will roll out to everyone over the next few days - it takes a while to process millions of users, so you may get yours any time in there depending on where you fall in the queue. Dash *Scopely* Build 2.7.36670 Beta update 15 July 2016 WHAT'S NEW IN THIS BUILD Additional Fixes/Improvements: -Fixed players not receiving prestige points when logging in -Fixed default sorting order in roster. The default sorting order is ‘rarity’. -Fixed an issue with the animation for collecting prestige points when pressing the "Collect" button multiple times in the inbox -Fixed minor UI issues Build 2.7.36651 Beta update 7 July 2016 Prestige System Players will now earn Prestige Points each day they play, and can earn extra points by purchasing coins. As players earn Prestige Points, their Prestige Rank will go up, unlocking a variety of rewards, including: timer speedups, Supply Points, Salvage tokens, and Recruits & Reward tokens. Players will also receive exclusive characters, weapons and gear as their Prestige rank increases! Salvage Tokens Players may now use Salvage tokens to instantly collect a stage’s drop rewards. Players must first complete a stage with all characters still alive to unlock the ability to use Salvage tokens on that stage. There are three different token types, Bronze, Silver and Gold. Each type of token gives a greater chance at picking up more loot. Gold= Highest chance Silver = Medium Chance Bronze = Base chance Stage Ranking Players will now receive a ranking at the end of each stage based on the number of surviving characters on their team relative to the number of characters the player brought during that stage. Once a player achieves a 3-star ranking, they can spend Salvage tokens to instantly clear the stage, receiving any drop rewards from that stage, just as if they had played through the stage normally. Gear Locations Gear descriptions now provide a detailed list of content where an item can be found. Players can tap on this list to go directly to the content in question, and search for items. Specialist Skill Retribution When the specialist is killed, all teammates get a 25% increase to AP gain until the end of the wave. Various Fixes/Improvements Fixed scavenger missions stuck in an unavailable state for some beta users Team cost for Scavenger teams is now correctly capped by Scavenger Camp level (instead of Players Level) added a few days after Fixed a crash which could occur when a player sold a lost Christmas item Fixed a variety of text layout problems in translated text throughout the game Fixed an issue with the queue button in the armory when crafting more parts Fixed an issue where changes to war teams might not be saved on exit Fixed finished armory research showing ready to claim when already claimed Fixed players being able to use teams above their cost limit in War defense Fixed several instances where sounds weren’t playing correctly from the UI Fixed players getting the Roadmap tutorial before they were high enough level Fixed a roster sorting issue when returning from selling off characters Fixed the wrong prompt showing for not enough food or gear to upgrade Users will now be warned when attempting to replace an existing battle item Fixed an issue which caused users to crash when using long press to collect http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?9826-2-7-Beta-Build-Patch-Notes Build 2.7 Undocumented changes -Renamed Leader skill AP bonus: With the release of the armory, the various AP bonuses have changed. New levels have been added, and some have been simply renamed. For example, what used to be called Large (+8 AP) is now called Very Large. This wording inconsistency is slated for an update in our 2.7 release.Dash *Scopely* Build 2.6.5 22 june 2016 v2.6.5 release / weapon disassembly announcement Hey guys, 2.6.5 is now out on both Android and iOS. It should be noted that while this patch is intended to correct the weapon disassembly bug, the fix for that particular issue will not take effect until after a server update, which will happen sometime tomorrow (6/22/16). Until that server update goes live we encourage players to not disassemble weapons. We appreciate all of your support and patience, as we've worked towards a solution to this issue. http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?9487-v2-6-5-release-weapon-disassembly-announcement Build 2.6.4 16 june 2016 - Fixes a common crash that could occur on iOS devices when tapping on certain buttons - Fixes an issue where weapons acquired before version 2.6 produced identical parts when disassembled - Fixes the Impair effect from the Neutralize specialist skill expiring immediately when used by defenders - Fixes an issue where the Human Shield specialist skill couldn't be used after a character was revived - Fixes a visual issue where the speedup buttons in the armory tutorial showed a non-zero coin cost - Enables long press and 3d touch for selection of multiple weapons in the armory for disassembling Bugs Hey guys, We've hit some snags with both the client and server updates we hoped to release this week, and both will be delayed. A server update will be rolling out gradually over the course of the coming days days which resolves the issue with disassembling pre-2.6 weapons, and the 2.6.4 client update currently on beta (with the other bug fixes in the list above) will be replaced by a 2.6.5 version before going live to the global audience. Exact time frames on these updates aren't yet fixed, but we'll update you as we these become available. Thank you for your patience and understanding. We are working very hard towards swift resolution. Best, Alex http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?8220-2-6-2-6-4-Live-patch-notes-(UPDATED)/page22 Build 2.6 June 2016 Version 2.6 The Armory -Starting at Town Hall level 8, players can convert an abandoned house into an Armory. In the armory, players can upgrade and customize their weapons in various ways: Upgrade the value of a basic stat (e.g. Bonus Attack 20% --> 23%) Replace one basic bonus with another (e.g. Bonus Attack --> Bonus Defense ) Add or replace a special property (e.g. chance to stun when attacking) Reset a weapon back to it’s default stats and un-modified status Disassemble unwanted weapons into parts for the Armory to use Combine lower tier parts to make higher tier parts for the Armory to use -The bonuses on a weapon are now organized into three separately customizable slots. -Weapons now have a power rating and rank based on the quality of their bonuses. -Weapons will change in appearance when reaching the Gold and Legendary ranks. -The best weapon properties come with an optional name upgrade for a weapon. -The maximum number of Houses has been reduced by one to make some room. -Houses now hold more survivors per level, to keep survivor space the same. If you have an extra house, it will be disabled and ready to become an Armory. Please see our Armory FAQ for a more detailed information about the feature! Recruits & Rewards Tokens -The recruits and rewards screen has been refreshed with a new look and flow. -Players can now collect a variety of free recruits and rewards tokens throughout the game. -There are several new recruits and rewards categories, only available using tokens: 5-Star Characters (every pull gets a five star character) 4-Star Characters (every pull gets a four star character) 4-Star Weapons (every pull gets a four star weapon) Elite Rewards (trainers and gear for upgrading characters) Please see our Recruits and Rewards FAQ for more detailed information! Return of Long Press Resource Collection -Long press resource collection has been restored to its previous functional state. New Specialist Skill - Execution - Attacking a character with less than 20% health kills it instantly. Build 2.5 11 may 2016 Release notes = 2.5 beta notes http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?7340-2-5-Build-Notes-%28Beta%29 Changes: 7 minute scouting period using Raid energy, with nothing to gain (no rep, no pts for the war, no war cans) Originally Posted by Howler Is it true that scouting is 15 minutes ? And if it is, why so long ? (Too long, everybody agrees on that) That's something that was tried out in beta, but what we're going with for the next war is a 7 minute scouting period, which replaces the existing 5 minute pregame period (where you couldn't do anything at all for the war). This should be at least a little more interesting, and we'll likely explore different drops and things during scouting in future wars. Quote Originally Posted by LordLancelot we have 2.5 beta build release note, we want 2.5 release note. The notes are the same. There were no additional changes in beta except bug fixes. Quote Originally Posted by Workmanr Dash, I have noticed in the new update it is now possible to use characters to level up and send on scavenger missions even if they are assigned to other teams. I am sure I am not the only one running multiple raid teams and defence teams and being able to accidentally send a character on a scavenger hunt or use one for upgrading could cause some issues. Is this a deliberate feature? We tried to make this a bit more streamlined with the new team hub setup, but if this needs better warnings or feedback that's something we can look at for a future update. Thanks for the input. http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?7707-Automatic-Update-5-12-16 Build 2.5 Beta, May 3, 2016 2.5.34079 Latest beta update. Long press to collect resources broken. This was causing a bunch of crashes, so it's been disabled until those crashes can be resolved. Sorry about that. Dash *Scopely* The beta build of 2.5 was updated yesterday (3 may 2016), to address several major bugs discovered during testing. Two things are required for that to go live: we have to determine that there are no additional critical issues, and the app update has to clear the app store review process with Apple. Store review typically takes about a week and a half, assuming there are no issues found, so that's a good general guideline for when 2.5 will arrive for the general audience. Dash *Scopely* http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?7340-2-5-Build-Notes-%28Beta%29 Build 2.4 Please be advised that there will be a force update to Build 2.4 on Thurs March 31st 2016 at 7am PST. Please update manually before hand to avoid any possible gameplay interruption. 1. 30-Day Pass - A new efficient way to get coins is now available! This 30-day pass gives the holder an allotment of coins once a day when logging in for 30 days. On top of this daily gift of coins, pass holders also receive a special bonus reward on the 30th day. (Note: The daily gift happens at log-in, so be sure to log in every day to get your coins) 2. iOS 3D Touch Support - We now support iOS 3D touch for a number of actions. Unless noted otherwise, support for these actions are supported on other devices via long press. Note that iOS 3D Touch is only supported on the 6S or 6S+ devices running iOS. Actions Supported: App Icon Contextual Press (iOS 3D touch-enabled devices only) - Hard press on the app icon from the home screen to quick jump to: My Faction, Roadmap, or Raids. Rapid Resource Collection - Quickly collect all resources in town from your farm or material post by using a hard/long press on one of the buildings. Quick Queuing of Training and Item Crafting - Pressing longer/harder on the "+" button increases the amount queued for production quickly. Level Up - Press hard/long on a character in the Enhance screen to quickly select up to 10 characters with the same persona and rarity. Quick Combat Information - Press hard/long on a character in combat to immediately show their combat information. 3. New Specialist Skill Added - Wait and see just what kind of skill these new specialists command. 4. Adrenaline Rush Update for Buffs and Debuffs: To allow for increased diversity of Adrenaline Rushes (ARs) moving forward, the mechanics of Buffs and Debuffs have been decoupled from the % Damage Increase, allowing for new ARs that only do buffs/debuffs. In the new system damage will apply first and then buffs/debuffs. We recognized that this change decreases the damage of ARs that have a -DEF or a +ATK debuff/buff. Affected characters will have the damage portion of their AR increased slightly to compensate for the new system. While the total damage of their ARs may drop due to these changes, we had to take into account that the raw higher % damage they now have will combo more potently other buffs/debuffs in play. 4. Updates to Name Your Team Function 5. Various updates and bug fixes to increase game performance. Forum http://forum.scopely.com/forumdisplay.php?13-News-and-Events Keyword Update, Version, Build, build note, update note